


Smoke Some Tree With Me (Let's Get High)

by AnglePangle123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A SMALL strip tease, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Floor Sex, Harry smokes weed for like two seconds, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Strip Tease, Top Harry, Twink Louis, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnglePangle123/pseuds/AnglePangle123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis slid up and straddled Harry's lap in a flash. He wasted no time wrapping his short arms around Harry's neck and pressing his lips eagerly to his boyfriends. Harry groaned as he felt his lovers soft lips connect to his. His fingers gripped the forgotten blunt and dropped it into the side table ash tray. He moved his mouth greedily against Louis' and held his arse is a dominating grip. Louis let out a loud moan and opened his mouth, and Harry slid his tongue right in. Harry and Louis slid their tongues hotly against each others, exploring the tastes. Louis tasted like strawberries, Harry tasted like smoke and mint."</p><p>Or the one where Louis just wants Harry to pass the blunt, but Harry has other ideas. Also, Harry finally says 'I love you.' buried in Louis' arse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Some Tree With Me (Let's Get High)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I'm my own beta. If someone wants to beta for me tho message me on tumblr at http://angle-was-here.tumblr.com/ or here idk. Also I was listening to Young Thug during the strip tease scene, so blame him if it sucks!!
> 
> I don't own One Direction obviously. THIS IS FOR YOU BESTIE. I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD THE INSPIRATION TO WRITE WITHOUT YOU ON MY ASS. Love you boo. :*

Louis hung lazily off the couch and exhaled a deep breath. He reached his hand up to card through his chocolate brown hair and kicked his feet. His boyfriend, Harry, looked at him with an amused expression, lips wrapped around a neatly rolled blunt. He paused, and inhaled, sighing with a breath of smoke as his impending high buzzed lowly through him.

"What's wrong babe? You bored?" Harry mumbled with his eyes closed as Louis emitted another long sigh from his place beside him on the couch. Louis threw his feet over Harry's lap and turned over on his stomach. "No. I want you to pass the joint." Louis whined pitifully. He would've turned over and batted his lashes along with his plea, but that would have been laying it on a little thick. He'd save his seductive advances for when he wanted Harry to buy him some McDonalds.

Harry barked out a laugh and took another hit. He watched as his boyfriend of six months lifted his head to glare at him as he blew more smoke. He examined his boyfriends face, to his long lashes, soft fringe, and cute pouty lips. Those lips could give amazing blow jobs. Trust him, he knows. He felt a stir in his pants as he thought about his tiny boyfriend, on his knees, gagging desperately around his cock. Harry made an 'mmm' noise.

_Yeah, a blow job didn't sound too bad right about now._

His forest green eyes traveled down Louis' body until they landed on his curves. He internally groaned. Those black trousers were hugging him in all the right places. He couldn't help reaching out his hand and giving his lovers arse a little smack. Okay, maybe it was a **_little_ ** hard. Louis let out an indignant squawk but remained on his stomach. "You're an absolute complete twat. You can't pass the joint but you can smack my arse?" Harry grinned and patted his curly hair, which was tamed into a neat bun. "I couldn't help it." He complained in a deep drawl. "Your arse is all sorts of distracting. You should've prepared before the moment you had it in my face." Louis then turned his body all the way around so he could sit up on his elbows. Cerulean eyes darkened with lust he uttered, "You wanna get distracted then babe?" Oh. Harry knew that look. With a wide grin (He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Must be the weed.) With his hazy mind growing by the second Harry stuck out a tattooed arm and crooked his finger. "C'mere then."

Louis slid up and straddled Harry's lap in a flash. He wasted no time wrapping his short arms around Harry's neck and pressing his lips to his boyfriends. Harry groaned as he felt his lovers soft lips connect to his. His fingers gripped the forgotten blunt and dropped it into the side table ash tray. He moved his mouth greedily against Louis' and held his arse is a dominating grip. Louis let out a load moan and opened his mouth, Harry slid his tongue right in.

Harry and Louis slid their tongues hotly against each others, exploring the tastes. Louis tasted like strawberries, Harry tasted like smoke and mint. Never once letting up on his vigorous assault of his lover's mouth, Harry gripped under Louis' arse and trailed his hands up his shirt to feel the soft skin under. Louis moaned once again and moved his hands up to pull at Harry's curls. They broke the hot kiss panting and staring in each others eyes. Louis wasted no time sliding down on the floor in between the curly headed boy's open legs.

Louis smirked naughtily up at his lover and reached up to palm Harry's' growing erection. He threw his head back with a loud moan. Louis continued to palm him and dipped his head down to mouth at the boy's crotch. "You want distracting?" Louis muttered in his light, airy voice. "I'll give you distracting."

Harry let out a growl and barked out "Stop your teasing. Get on with it!" The tiny boy gave a small pout. "I'm sorry daddy. I'll get right on it." _Daddy huh?_   Harry thought. _That's new._

Louis fumbled with Harry's belt and trouser button to slid them off and reveal his prize. Harry was a rock hard, long, thick, prize of eight inches. Louis moaned at the sight of the head, lacking fore skin and shining brightly at him. Louis stuck his tiny tongue out and kitten licked the head, tasting the salty shock of precum. He then wrapped his lips around the tip.

Harry reached down to place his hand in Louis' hair, carefully guiding him further down on his cock. His hazy eyes rolled into the back of his head as his tiny lover sunk further down on his dick. Louis' mouth felt like heaven. He was throbbing with want all over, a hair away from gripping Louis' head and pounding into that velvet throat like an animal. Louis gagged and tried to relax his throat as he sucked Harry down to the middle of his beast of a cock. He then wrapped his tiny hand around the rest and began to bob his head. His lips slid up and down, slicking his lover with spit as the head continued to bump the back of his throat.

Harry was slowly losing it above him. He was making tiny uh's and grunts as he dug his fingers into the couch, struggling to control himself. Louis slid his mouth treacherously up his cock and removed his mouth with a pop. Louis then let out a loud moan and pressed his palm into his own crotch, he then stuck out his tongue and licked up the expanse of Harry's cock. He leaned down to place Harry's soft sac into his mouth while using his hand to jerk his dick furiously.

Harry let out a yell and threw his head back. "Louis..." he panted. "Stop...I'm not gonna, I-I can't..." He groaned again as Louis twisted around his head. "i'm gonna bust. Get up h-here. I need to fuck you." Louis let off his lover's balls and slowed his his hand movements. He smiled up at Harry with his plump lips spit slicked and swollen. "Good. 'Cause I'm horny." Harry groaned again. "You'll be the death of me. Get up."

Louis giggled and rose to his feet. He then turned around with his bum facing Harry and gave it a little wiggle. "Strip." Harry demanded deeply and he leaned back slowly touching himself.

Louis slowly raised his shirt up, with his back still to Harry and threw it behind him. Harry grumbled after it hit him in the face. Louis let out another loud giggle. "Keep laughing." Harry said. "It's just gonna get you fucked so hard you won't be able to breathe."

"Promise?" Louis said cheekily as his rubbed his small hands seductively down his thick thighs and perky bum. Harry couldn't be fucked to answer at this point, he was too busy watching his tiny boyfriend give him a potential strip tease.

 Louis let out a small moan as he unbuttoned his trousers and slid them slowly down his smooth legs. His back to him, Harry sucked in a sharp breath seeing Louis' bare bum. The minx wasn't wearing any underwear. 

 "You absolute  _ **whore."**_ Harry moaned as he threw his head back. At that moment Louis turned around with the most innocent expression, bottom lip caught between his teeth. "Only for you **daddy.** " 

 Harry was on Louis within two seconds. He had fallen on top of Louis and forced him on his hands and knees harshly whispering in his ear. "You little minx. Acting like you came over here for weed. You came here to get fucked. Didn't you?" Louis moaned again in response. "There's lube and condoms in my trousers." he whimpered out.

 Harry refrained from rolling his eyes. Of course there was. He wasted no time fumbling with Louis' inhumanely tight trousers to pull the condom and travel sized lube out. He ripped the lube packet open and coated it on his fingers as much as possible. Louis was laying ass up on the floor, face buried in the crook of his arm, panting hard. Harry prodded a finger at Louis' exposed hole. Harry sucked in a sharp breath when it slid in with little to no resistance. 

 "You been fingering yourself?" Harry muttered. "Can't even wait for my long cock to fill you up? Always gotta have something in that ass. Maybe I should get you a plug. That way we won't have to prep you anymore. I can just slid right into your tight arse. Would you like that? Fucking answer me Louis." Harry cracked a sharp slap on Louis' bum, causing the tan skin to turn bright red. Louis yelled in a fine mixture of pain and pleasure. He was aching to touch himself, but he knew that would just make Harry angry. So he kept his arms spread in front of him, off his cock, like a good boy.

 Harry shoved a second finger in and began to scissor his baby open carefully. He slipped a third in after awhile brushing his prostate, basking in the little moaning desperate sounds his lover was making.  He could listen to Louis beg all day. 

 Even though Harry had to get on with it, because he was close to exploding himself. "You ready hun?" He said in his deep drawl. "Yeah yeah y-yeah. I can take it. Just PLEASE." Harry continued to slide his fingers in and out carefully and slowly. "Please what babe?" Louis turned his head to face him with blown out eyes. "Please fuck me daddy."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed his cock slowly started sliding it in inch by inch with Louis losing it more and more by the minutes. He mewled and squirmed and scratched at the carpeted floor as his boyfriend slid in to the hilt. "F-fuck." Harry moaned, eyes rolling back into his head. Louis felt like a velvet vice on his cock, he wasn't sure if he could last. Louis, on the other hand, was desperately rocking back and forth and babbling incoherently. "Please move Harry! Oh my gosh, I can't take it, PLEASE!!" 

 Louis sobbed as Harry began to snap his hips back and forth, showing no mercy and fucking his boyfriend into the floor. Louis would have rug burn later, but it would be **so** worth it. "Ugh, Louis I-" his voice broke. "FUCK. I think I- I think I fucking love you." Louis was only half listening, and thought his well fucked mind was playing tricks on him. In their six months of dating Harry had  _ **never**_ said I love you back. Louis was starting to think he never would. But hey, what better time then when he's buried to the hilt in his arse?

 Harry was pounding into Louis' prostate with incredible speed. Their moans and shouts mixing together as they both neared their orgasm. "Oh fuck Harry." Louis moaned and curled his fingers into the carpet. "I think I'm gonna cum." Harry almost cried in relief as Louis tightened around him and spilled onto the carpet below them with a loud shout. 

 Harry paused and yelled out, hips stuttering as he spilled everything he had into Louis' arse. He then pulled out with a whimper and fell onto the floor beside his tiny-fucked out boyfriend. Louis lay on his stomach panting wildly when he heard Harry mumble something. "What?" Louis turned with a confused expression, mouth wide open and gulping air. 

 Harry lifted up his head, eyes shining. "I said..." He paused. "I meant it. I love you, so much. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it." Louis allowed himself to smile softly and respond.

 "I know you did. Now light up another joint."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. I love the fuck outta them. You can also send me a prompt. I apologize I'm rusty with my writing, but I'll write it if I like it.


End file.
